


Love Not War

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Supernatural: Any!Angel/Any!Demon/Any!Hunter - Threesome" for Drabbletag6 @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Not War

"You know if more angels and demons just did this the world would be a whole less fucked up," Jo said while Anna and Ruby made out near the bed.

"We said that," Ruby nodded.

"Heaven said it was blasphemous to even think it," Anna stuck her hand down the front of Ruby's leather pants.

"You don't want to know what hell said about fucking angels," Ruby sighed.

Jo, leaving her clothes as she went, slowly approached the angel and the demon. They welcomed her, moving so she was between them. Anna was wearing just pale green panties, Ruby a black lace bra and leather pants.

Anna, in front, kissed Jo, tasting of something sweet Jo couldn't quite place. From behind Ruby kissed her shoulder then neck, hands slipping around Jo to squeeze her breasts.

Anna stepped back for a moment to slip off her panties. When she returned to Jo Ruby took a moment to get rid of the last of her clothes.

Ruby and Anna shared a look and a smile. Jo noticed. "What are you two up to?"

She didn't get an answer. Instead together the angel and the demon went down on their knees. Anna kissed the front of her thighs, Ruby the backs of them and Jo's butt. Ruby reached between Jo's knees to firmly pinch Anna's nipple.

In a coordinated move Anna's mouth went to Jo's pussy, Ruby's to her ass. Together they worked magic with their talented tongues. Jo lost herself to pleasure.


End file.
